


smile

by adietxt



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adietxt/pseuds/adietxt
Summary: Law finds Luffy in the crowd easily, as most people do, and finds himself unable to look away.





	smile

**Author's Note:**

> From [One Hundred Ways to Say 'I Love You'](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you), number thirty-eight:
>
>> "I like your laugh."

The Strawhats love parties.

This is a fact Law quickly learned over the weeks of being on board of the Thousand Sunny, and he soon finds himself in another one, right after the crew took yet another quick detour to save a village from destruction and calamity.

He finds Luffy in the crowd easily, as most people do, and finds himself unable to look away.

One of the villagers says something to Luffy, and Luffy rocks back on his heels with a full-body laugh as ugly as it is infectious, and Law finds himself smiling even from across the field. At that moment, Nico Robin leans in to tell Luffy something, and Luffy turns his head to look over at where Law is, and their eyes meet.

Law looks away, feigning nonchalance, but he can hear Luffy launching himself towards him anyway. Law turns just in time to catch Luffy mid-air, holding him at arm’s length.

Luffy wraps his limbs around Law’s arm like a stubborn octopus, undeterred, and says, “Torao is staring.”

“I am,” Law agrees.

Luffy pouts, and starts prodding at his face. “Is there something on my face?”

That startles a laugh out of Law. “Like you cared about such things before.”

“I care,” Luffy retorts indignantly. “Well, I care if you care. Sanji keeps telling me it’s not good to have rice on my face, which is dumb, because how else are you supposed to eat, but Nami said some people care about that. And if you care — I do.”

Law tries to ignore the way his chest tightens, the way it always does in the face of Luffy’s dizzying honesty. “Don’t think too much about it, Straw Hat-ya,” he says, and knocks Luffy’s head playfully with his free hand. “You’re not suited for thinking.”

Luffy untangles himself and grins at that, and Law can’t help but smile in return.

Luffy has always been like that — so difficult to understand and yet so easy to follow; it’s frightening to him sometimes, to think about how much power Luffy holds over him, but then he watches the way Luffy’s lips stretch across his face in a toothy grin and Law thinks he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“It’s nothing,” he says, and feeling brave for once — because isn’t that what Straw Hat does, inspire people to be braver than they already are? — admits, “It’s just, I like your laugh.”

He half-expects Luffy to simply dismiss it as a joke, but Luffy _turns_ towards him, eyes wide, and _smiles_. It’s so incredibly _Luffy_ , in all its unbridled joy and energy, but there’s also something quiet about it, like he’s taking in every word Law says and treating it with importance it doesn’t deserve.

“Good,” Luffy says, and then, “I like your laugh too.”

Luffy’s hand brushes against him then, uncharacteristically shy. Hesitant. “I want to hear it more,” Luffy says. “Is Torao coming with me?”

Law reaches and holds Luffy’s hand in his. “Yeah,” he says, and thinks: _always, always, always._


End file.
